Revenge is Cold
by CatDragon726
Summary: When Snakepaw's father is killed, she believes her world is over. She can't move on without getting revenge on the murderer. Will she succeed?
1. Allegiances

ShadowClan

Leader: Badgerstar

Deputy: Willowstripe

Med. Cat: Brightfoot

Warriors

Crystaldawn

Apprentice, Mottlepaw

Lilyfall

Duskmoon

Emberflame

Apprentice, Barkpaw

Slateheart

Apprentice, Bouncepaw

Spottedbird

Flaregaze

Flashscar

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Rainypool

Apprentice, Snakepaw

Apprentices

Mottlepaw

Barkpaw

Bouncepaw

Darkpaw

Snakepaw

Queens

Cloverleaf, kits: Moonkit, Buzzardkit

Smokeflower, pregnant

Elders

Hawkleap

Heatherwhisker

Snowbranch

ThunderClan

Leader: Wolfstar

Deputy: Shiningrock

Medicine cat: Sorrelflower

Warriors

Echofall

Edgepool

Bluewing

Ravenstorm

Apprentice, Lightningpaw

Feathersky

Moleclaw

Apprentice, Frostypaw

Mothsplash

Wispfur

Fleetshadow

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Apprentices

Lightningpaw

Frostypaw

Blackpaw

Queens

Sunnystone, pregnant

Shimmerblaze, pregnant

Elders

Eclipsefang

Tornstreak

WindClan

Leader: Lightstar

Deputy: Bramblespots

Apprentice, Muddypaw

Med. Cat: Breezetalon

Warriors

Swiftstrike

Fuzzywing

Apprentice, Stripedpaw

Brindleflare

Gorsefrost

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Oaknose

Cloudstorm

Darkrock

Apprentice, Marshpaw

Apprentices

Muddypaw

Stripedpaw

Lilacpaw

Marshpaw

Queens

Gingersquirrel, kits: Plumkit, Whitekit

Appleheart, kit: Tawnykit

Olivefoot, pregnant

Elders

Grayhare

Birchberry

RiverClan

Leader: Fishstar

Deputy: Runningbrook

Med. Cat: Hailstone

Warriors

Poppypelt

Sagewater

Apprentice, Scarletpaw

Cedarbranch

Streakedfoot

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Patchtail

Sedgethicket

Silverfeather

Rowanfire

Apprentices

Scarletpaw

Spiderpaw

Queens

Morningheart, kits: Specklekit, Thornkit, Pikekit

Elders

Gorgeclaw

Dewnose

Eaglecall

Hazelspirit


	2. Prologue

**Hello all! I've decided to start yet another story, and as you can tell by the title, this is about revenge. :3 I know I've been a little behind on my other stories, but please be patient! I'm working on all of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats, but I do own the characters that I've made up in this story.**

**Ennnnnnnjoooooooooy! :D**

* * *

"Sparrowflight!" I yowled, rushing to his body. I pushed my nose into my father's fur. It was cold. He was dead.

I looked up at the cat standing not two tail-lengths away, his muzzle dripping with blood. "You killed him!" I snarled, shakily getting to my paws. "And now you will pay!" I leaped at him, easily knocking the surprised tom over. We tussled for a bit before he pinned me beneath strong paws. He leaned in close to my face. "I'd spare your life, kit, because you have a life to live. But I can't. Not when you have sworn revenge against me. Always remember the name Quint, because that is me." At these words he slashed me across the muzzle as I pummeled his belly with strong hind paws.

"Get away from her!" My sister's voice rang across the battleground and suddenly Quint's weight was lifted off of me. "Thanks!" I gasped, and joined Mottlepaw in beating Quint up. "Retreat, BloodClan!" He howled, and the fighting stopped. The BloodClan cats fled from the clearing we had fought in just moments ago. I stood, panting, and shaking violently. Not from fear or the leaf-bare cold – from anger.

I whipped around and threw myself to Sparrowflight's side again. Two sets of small paws landed beside me and Mottlepaw and Barkpaw joined me. I couldn't believe Sparrowflight was really… gone. "Snakepaw…" Mottlepaw whimpered. "Is he really dead?" I nodded, tears trickling down my face. "Snakepaw! Barkpaw! Mottlepaw!" My mother's searching voice reached my ears. She was looking for us; this had been our first real battle, and she wanted to make sure we were okay.

"Over here, Lilyfall!" Barkpaw cried. Lilyfall appeared from the crowd of ShadowClan cats and looked us over carefully. "Are you all okay?" "Yes, mama." We chorused. "Have any of you seen your-" Lilyfall's voice broke off as she spotted Sparrowflight's body. "Sparrowflight!" she wailed, plunging her face into his pelt. A soft tail-tip touched my shoulder. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Badgerstar murmured, his voice tinged with sadness. I shrugged him away and moved closer to Sparrowflight. I hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye.

I draped Sparrowflight's body over my back. Mottlepaw tried to help me but I wouldn't let her. I was determined to be the only one to carry my father back to camp.

I laid my father in the center of ShadowClan's camp. I then turned to Badgerstar. "His death is your fault!" I hissed. "You were the one who led us into battle against BloodClan. If we hadn't fought, Sparrowflight would still be alive!" Badgerstar bared his teeth at me. "If we hadn't fought, ShadowClan's territory would belong to BloodClan." I knew that was true as much as I knew it wasn't Badgerstar's fault that Sparrowflight had died. But I found it easier to grieve if I blamed him, so I did.

"Get away from me, cat killer!" I snarled, then turned and charged into the apprentices' den, tripping over Darkpaw, my other brother. "What happened?" He asked excitedly, sitting up. He hadn't been able to go to the battle. "Sparrowflight's dead, mousebrain!" I spat. I curled into the tightest ball I could in my nest. Darkpaw let out a cry of shock and sped out of the den.

Later, when everyone else had gone to sleep, I crept out of the den. The stars shone in Silverpelt, and I sniffed miserably as I saw one glowing a little brighter than the others. I knew in my heart that it was Sparrowflight. "Snakepaw?" I turned my head and saw Badgerstar. "I'm so sorry about Sparrowflight." I hung my head. "Me too." I whispered. He padded over and sat next to me, wrapping his tail around me gently. "I'm sorry I called you a cat killer." Badgerstar sighed. "I understand how you felt. When I lost my sister Shadenight, I thought my life was over. I blamed everyone else because it made me feel better, even when I knew it wasn't their faults."

I blinked up at my leader in surprise. I had no idea that he'd ever had another sister other than my mother, Lilyfall. He looked at me. "But you will move on. Just remember that Sparrowflight isn't gone; he's watching you, from StarClan." I stared at my paws. I didn't believe that I could ever move on. I wanted revenge.

* * *

**Poor Snakepaw. 3: REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D**

_**~CatDragon726**_


End file.
